


Worth 1,000 Words

by lesbijane



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Just for a moment though... this is a pretty short fic, OCD Mal, Won't stop me from making characters neurodivergent though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbijane/pseuds/lesbijane
Summary: When someone means a lot to you, these feelings can be hard to describe by just saying something to them. The Worth 1,000 Words badge challenges scouts to find someone - friend, family, or partner, and show them their affection through their actions, not their words. This can be as simple as giving a gift, holding a hand through a difficult time, or something else the scout decides is appropriate.
Relationships: Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Worth 1,000 Words

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe the kiss in issue 24 was their first kiss. It couldn't have been. First kisses are awkward and sweet and full of questions and wonder and I'm just a little emotional right now hi
> 
> Also this is my 10th LJ fic! Wooooo

Mal shivered when they got under the roof of the camp library. Molly was still laughing, as Bubbles shook the water off his fur.

It was raining so hard that, in any normal situation, Mal would have been nervous. More than nervous, probably, now that she started thinking about it harder.

She didn’t want to think about the camp flooding, she didn’t want to think of some great monster sleeping in the earth waking up again because of the rain, she didn’t want to think of stepping into a puddle that wasn’t really a puddle and falling in to her watery grave.

She squeezed the water out of her hair. Once, twice, thrice, four times, five.

“Is my hair dry?” She asked, hands shaking just a little. Molly was busy trying to dry Bubbles off with her shirt, which had little success.

“Hmm…” Molly put her hand to her chin, the way she did when she was thinking. Mal felt her heart rate spike. Molly had to think about it first, that wasn’t a good sign. “Just a little bit, but it shouldn’t be too-“

Mal was already running her hands through her hair again to get the water out. One, two, three, four, five.

Five was a good number. Five was how many fingers she had on each of her hands. It was how many times she made sure the door was locked before she went to bed. She always had dinner at 5PM. It was good.

She took a breath. “How about now.”

“…Yeah.” Molly gave her a concerned look, but tried to smile at the same time, “I think you’re alright. We can go inside if that’d help you calm down?”

“Please.” Mal was already walking through the doors. Another cabin was already inside, working on some kind of game involving a carpet they were all standing on, but other than that, the library was pretty empty.

She sat down in the nearest corner. Corners were good places to sit in. When sitting in a corner, Mal could face everything she needed to see, which meant that nothing would catch her off guard.

Molly was right next to her. “Would it help if I held your hand?”

“You don’t need to ask.” Mal held her hand, “But yeah. It would.”

Molly shrugged with one shoulder. “I know, but I just like to make sure first. Since, y’know.”

“Since it’s only been…” Mal tried to count. “Dang. How long ago was the whole anagram-cave god-powers thing?”

“Uhh…” Molly frowned as she tried thinking, too, “I… honestly don’t know. It feels like a week ago, but also _so_ much longer than that. It can’t be just a week.”

“Yeah, no, not a week.” Mal squeezed Molly’s hand as she thought. “Uh… hmm. And the time stuff with dinosaur land means we don’t know when that thing with B-Dubbs was, either.”

Molly smiled when she remembered this. “Do you think we could go back? Or, well, I’d like to go back on my own, at least. It was so interesting…”

Mal stared for a while at the way Molly’s eyes lit up as she kept talking about that world. Molly loved all the things Mal nearly cried at – the other world was just another adventure to her, full of treasure and secrets to unveil. The anagrams were a puzzle to solve. Even when they were running to get shelter from the rain, Molly was laughing and dancing all the way there.

“Can I kiss you?” Mal had already said it out loud before she could hold herself back from it. There was something about the way Molly’s hair was shining in the light, something about hearing all the excitement in her voice, something about her just being so _Molly_.

Molly stopped talking, mid-sentence. She turned a little to look at Mal, blinking while she processed it. “I…” She leaned in a little. “Um.”

“Sorry! I just-“ Mal turned away, and lowered her voice, suddenly aware that even though they were behind a bookshelf, there was still another cabin in the room, “I just… it just came out. I’m sorry.”

“No!” Molly waved her free hand in the air, “No, I mean! It was just really sudden! I think…” She nudged Mal’s shoulder with her own, “I’d really like to, but. I haven’t really… kissed anyone before?”

“Oh.” Mal squeezed Molly’s hand. “I haven’t either but… You’ve seen movies, right?”

Molly laughed. Mal could feel a weight lift from her shoulders.

“Of course I’ve seen movies!” She raised her eyebrows, “Have you met girls who’ve never seen movies before?”

“You know what I mean…” Mal rested her head on Molly’s shoulder. “It was a rhetorical question. I’m saying that we still probably know how.”

“Alright.” Molly took a deep breath, and nudged Mal off her shoulder, “Alright, I’m going to kiss you. Okay?”

“Yes!” Mal leaned closer, “Yes, let’s kiss.”

They both leaned in just a little too sudden, and Mal could feel her nose bump haphazardly on Molly’s as they kissed.

“Ow.” Mal jerked back, and put a hand up to her face. “Sorry.”

Molly didn’t say anything, but she scrunched up her face the way she always did whenever she got a papercut, or stubbed a toe. “I’m ok.”

“I think you’ve gotta…” Mal tilted her head to the side, “Like… lean a bit.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds right.” Molly leaned in again, and this time, only their lips touched.

Kisses didn’t feel like fireworks, Mal thought. They weren’t something big or startling. They were like Molly. Warm, safe. Something you wanted to hug forever. Something you wanted to snuggle up with when you felt nervous.

Molly was running a hand through her hair.

“Alright,” Mal leaned back a bit, “I think… wow.”

“Wow is right.” Molly’s face was warm, and now Mal could see that it was all thanks to how much she tended to blush, “Who knew that it’d be… I mean! I wasn’t expecting much but I was also expecting too much and it was everything I was expecting but also none of it?”

Mal laughed, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “So it was nice?”

“Very.” Molly covered her face with one of her hands as she looked away, “It was very nice and I think I’d like to again sometime. If that’s okay with you.”

Mal’s eyes widened, “We can right now. We can again _right_ now if you want. As many times as you want.”

Molly gently pushed Mal’s face away. “Noooo… there’s other people here!”

“Didn’t stop you the first time!” Mal sighed, “But… if you insist. I’ll just save them for later.”

Molly wrapped her arm around Mal’s shoulder, “I’d like that a lot.”

Mal waited for a moment, before looking back up at her, “Which means you do want more later?”

“Yes!” Molly rolled her eyes, “I _like_ you, Mal!”

“I like you tooooo.” Mal leaned on Molly again, “I like you sooooo much.”

“If you like me so much,” Molly paused, trying to get her tone just right, “If you like me soooooo much, why don’t you marry me?”

“Maybe I will!” Mal closed her eyes, just leaning into Molly’s hug more and more. “Maybe I will.”


End file.
